


Maybe They'll Leave You Alone, But Not Me

by niffin



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo - TUA [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niffin/pseuds/niffin
Summary: For Bad Things Happen Bingo on Tumblr.anonymous: Make an example of them with klaus and protective team please?? <3Daily life in the Umbrella Academy. Good thing their robot mother is also a surgeon.





	Maybe They'll Leave You Alone, But Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link ](https://umbrellaacademywhump.tumblr.com/post/183642395073/make-an-example-of-them-with-klaus-and-protective)

“You are, once again, an immense disappointment, Four.” Sir Reginald Hargreeves, that absolute  _bastard_ , stood in the middle of his stupid little gym and glowered at Klaus. As if he had really expected Klaus to actually participate in this morning’s combat drill, and not distract his siblings. What was the point? But his discontent lost to his fear, and it seemed to tilt the floor under his feet. He broke eye contact and stared, eyes hot, at the ground.

Allison came up behind Klaus and gently bumped his shoulder with hers. “He was just showing us how to do a backflip. We were going to work again in a minute, sir, honest.”

It felt like a bubble popped in his chest. “Well, I wasn’t going to. This is all complete bullshit! You’re not making us good at anything, you’re just a sadist!”

His waxed mustache trembled. “Cease your insubordinate behavior at once, Four -”

It was too late to retreat. Might as well see how far he could get. “You’re the reason Five left us!” Silence dropped oppressively over the room. He could feel everyone’s eyes boring into him but it was Reginald’s that he had to meet. “You’re why we don’t even want to save the damn world.”

Everything was still. Then pain exploded across his face and ricocheted inside his head, down his bones, and when he could finally sense anything other than the agony uncounted seconds later, he was on the floor. Dark shapes surrounded him. He remembered to inhale; blood surged into his throat, and for the briefest moment thought he might drown here. Someone Diego-shaped shoved hands under his shoulder and rolled him over, and he barely got a hand down in time to catch himself. He hacked like his lungs were giving out and bright crimson spattered on the ground and over his fingers. His next breath went better, until he experimentally moved his tongue to explore the burning pain on the side of his face and dislodged a tooth. He made a shocked pained sound and didn’t react fast enough to stop it from falling out. Belatedly tried to close his mouth; realized moving his jaw worsened the terrible ache that spread up the side of his head. He watched blood drip from his numb lips.

Gentle fingers slid down the less inflamed side of his face and helped him stabilize his jaw, the blood unheeded, and Klaus carefully looked up to meet Ben’s fearful eyes and trembling smile. Diego was supporting his weight; rubbed comforting circles into his shoulder with his thumb, told him, “We’re getting you to Mom, okay? You know she’s got some real good anesthetics. Or you would know if you ever actually tried to get in on the action before. Sensibly, anyways. You’re a real dumbass, Klaus.”

Klaus mumbled an automatic  _fuck you_  as best he could. Diego laughed, sounding more relieved than anything else. Slid Klaus’ arm over his shoulders and stood, and Ben helped pull him up. He reached out dizzily for the tooth lying abandoned in his blood, and Allison picked it up gingerly, sleeve pulled down over her fingers. Klaus had complicated feelings about his siblings at the best of times, but right now he looked at them with tears that were at least partly gratitude.

Luther spoke in a low soothing voice to their so-called father, whose furious eyes were fixed on Klaus. He automatically dropped his gaze to the cane being held tightly in his hands, and saw blood smeared across it. Nausea and hatred roiled in his stomach. He hoped bitterly that the impact with his face and mouth had scratched it.

Diego started to turn them towards the exit but Hargreeves’ voice stopped them in their tracks. “Of all the moments you could have chosen to stop being a gutless cur. This meaningless protest was what you chose to waste it on. Get out of my sight before I make you more than metaphorically toothless.”

They went.


End file.
